


At Stanford

by Avery_West



Series: QueerSamWeek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, QueerSamWeek, asexual!sam, lesbian!jess, queerplatonic SamJess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_West/pseuds/Avery_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 - Favorite Queer Relationship: This can be any pairing you want - it can be a canon ship, a crossover ship, an unpopular or niche ship, etc. as long as it’s more than just Sam in a cishet relationship. Non-romantic and queerplatonic relationships are okay as well!</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Favorite Queer Relationship: This can be any pairing you want - it can be a canon ship, a crossover ship, an unpopular or niche ship, etc. as long as it’s more than just Sam in a cishet relationship. Non-romantic and queerplatonic relationships are okay as well!

When Sam first moved to Stanford, he knew absolutely no one. He wasn’t the best at making friends in an environment like this. That was until he met Jessica Moore.

Jess was his Chemistry lab partner and she was beautiful. Long blonde curls and kind blue eyes. They became fast friends and each others’ closest confidants. When he told Jess he identified as asexual, she simply smiled and curled up against his side. She spoke softly, thanking him for telling her and telling him about her girlfriend back home.

Nothing about their relationship changed. Jess still ran fingers through his hair when they studied; Sam still wrapped a long arm around her shoulders as they walked to class. They knew that they were soulmates and would spend the rest of their lives together even without any kind of further relationship.


End file.
